Beyond The Haze
by MistSpade
Summary: Stiles is upset, about the choses he has made, involving himself with the Pack. And Peter think its time to help Stiles see his future potential. BAMF Stiles! Witch Stiles! Halfling Stiles!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

Stiles Pov...

Manipulating was a big factor. It just seems that I'm just a pawn to Scott, since I realized he has not been to my house in about six months. The guy seems more and more obsessed with his psychopath hunter of a girlfriend. Who basically tried to kill Erica and Boyd, just because they were once part of Derek's Pack. It's like every time I get involved with the Pack it's always get the information they need, because the are too lazy and ignorant on how to use google. Or a computer for that matter. Each and every time I refuse to help them, they either threaten me or catch a temper real quick. Showing off their were-wolf features to a feral-look. Time and time again, I'm going to have to lie to my dad to keep their little furry problem lock and key. So no one will find out about the supernatural without causing a big uproar. I'm getting tired of this. To be honest, I'm sorry if I'm getting off topic but I hate Derek Hale. I hate the werewolf with a passion that seems beyond humanly possible too. Leading his pack all too rashly, not thinking of the consequnces that it could have. Like taking helpful advice and completely disregard everything and with his attitude, he goes off acting like I don't know what I'm talking about. But I do, I see stuff like this happen a lot before, and it just makes me anger and feel abandoned because of no one is listening. Then Derek who recently turned alpha, and power crazied started turning people for the pure joy of it. And it pissed me off even more that he went after people who had either low self-esteem. Then basically did a whole personality change soon after that made like total assholes. Afterwards, to take the cake, Derek Hale, started to act like he was superior to everyone. Just because he is the new alpha were-wolf. Man, at times like these I can't stand to think I'm friends with a bunch of nut-jobs. Sooner or later something is going to break or I'm going to reach my limit and shit is really going to hit the fan.

* * *

Each and every time I had to think fast and accurate to save their lives. So they could live another day. It really gets under my skin when I noticed how unappreciative they really are. I mean my best friend, Scott, got his head so far up Allison's ass that I bet he can see out of her eyes. Likewise with Allison, and to make matters worse. Each time when I'm about to get a little peace from them, that peace is suddenly rushed out the window, and I'm right in the middle of what is happening, again! Lately, the threats get worse and the Pack or friends that I used to know are becoming people I don't even know. More cold, distant, animalistic. I realized right after the game when I got kidnapped by Gerard, where I stood on Scott's priority list. Anything that has Allison or Derek is on the top of the list. While I'm nothing but a pawn in his mind, that I could be thrown away. Like it wasn't nothing off his shoulders. He didn't even ask about how or when I got the bruise after being severely beaten by that psychotic hunter, right in front of both Erica and Boyd trying to save their asses from being killed. Now, I'm at Deaton's asking for books on herbs and minerals so I could better protect myself, if said werewolves got the idea of killing Stiles was a good idea. Feeling that my safety was a must and a major priority, since Scott is basically acting like Jackson which is terrible. Deaton soon gave me the books I needed and I left in my jeep on the way back home.

* * *

Here, I'm back where I started from. Home. So I go up the steps and unlocked the door, then went to lock the door and headed upstairs to my room. As soon as I get there. I see none other than Peter Hale. Then man was sitting in my computer chair with a smirk on his face. Looking away from the formerly sociopathic cold blooded killer that sat in my room. I soon moved over to my bed and began asking"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get up here anyway?" Peter looked over to the window, and I got my answer. He then said" What I'm doing is none of your concern right now. But, I'm concern as to what you are doing?" I gave a roll of my eyes then replied back saying"What I'm is learning to protect myself from flea-brained mutts, who may get the idea of killing me for kicks when there board. At least, I'm not foolish or cocky as to thinking that it will never happen. Cause knowing my luck in this town, it will and this so called peace will be nothing but a memory."Peter then got up from the computer and moved over towards me. And finally came to a stop once he was directly in front of me. Then saying"Well Stiles, I could train you how to use a were-wolves abilites against them and how to react faster to them." Giving a distrusting glance, I soon asked Peter."So, whats the catch?" Peter then replied back saying"There's no catch, I just exploiting my intrest." Slowly giving a soft chuckle, I said"Come on Peter, with you theres always a catch to everything. So before I agree to let you train me, you might as well tell me what your really planning? What do you gain by this transgression anyway, its not like it can get you to be in Derek's Pack again. I mean really, cause for all I know working with me is the least of their problems and will most likely set you more of an outcast anyway. I don't want that for you." Peter soon gave me look of undying honesty and sincerity which slowly turned into a smirk. He then said"I accidently bit Scott. But I meant to take you. Your much more of a man than Scott is...Hell, your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treating you as if your a wallflower, but I see you. Even if I'm a Sociopathic cold blooded killer." I soon began to feel suffocated, he is leaving no chose but to accept. Biting my lip, I looked up at Peter and asked"How am I going to know if your just going to ditch me later on?" The hurt soon came in, and the tears began to flow. Peter began rubbing my back slowly, as he watched the tears fall off my face. He moved to my ear and said"I won't." My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked over to see Peter gone. But then a ring from my smartphone telling me, that I got myself a text message. I checked and saw it was Peter, he said to get some sleep and that we start tomorrow right after Lacrosse practice. I soon grinned then turned off my phone. And went right to sleep.


	2. Freaky Things Happen

_**Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

_**Stiles Pov...**_

_It was a Friday morning, knowing that I would have to get up early, I hurriedly got ready for school. Soon enough, saying goodbye to my dad. I raced to my car only to have someone block my path. That someone was none other than the arrogant sour wolf, Derek Hale. Not having the time to deal with his shit in the morning, I tried to walk passed him. Only to have my right arm grabbed in a death grip. He then asked me "Why weren't you at the pack meeting yesterday?" I right then laugh, and then replied back saying"When have you guys ever wanted me to be to be there before, huh?"Derek getting angry, the n said"Cause your pack. You will always be need there." Catching him off guard, I ripped my arm from him and said"See, there the main problem. You just said that you needed me, not actually wanting me there. You guys only see me as a tool for you to use whenever you get the urge to. Only seeing me as the information / research guy that would solve everyone's problem. And for your information I'm not part of yours or Scott's pack for that matter. I'm the human with actual sense in the group. I'm just trying to do what you told me before, remember, to stay away from your pack and Scott. So could you do me a favor tell your stupid mutt pack to never come back through my window again. Or I will find you all and stuff you guys so full of wolfsbane, mistletoe, and mountain ash that you would get the true meaning of Death. Now do I make myself clear, stay away or face the consequences." Leaving the jackass stunned, that I could be that cruel to anyone. I got inside of my jeep and drove off to school. Coming up to the school's student parking lot, pulling into an empty space. As soon I got out and grabbed my bookbag along with my keys. I began to walk up the stairs to the school door. Then I saw none other than the rest of pack standing before me. "Oh Great, now that I really need right now. The Mutt Squad."your thinking as you walked towards them._

* * *

_So nothing happened yet, as we got through fourth period, right before lunch. Scott tried to make conversation with me by asking me if I wanted to hang out with him this afternoon. But I just shrugged him off, and focused more on my work. But then he gave me another nudge, asking"Hey, Stiles, what's wrong?" To be honest, I was getting tired with the whole acting like he cared. But I knew better, as soon as he thought we were cool at least, I would get ditched again. For either Allison or Issac. Which ever came first. So I didn't give him none of my time. And as soon as the bell rung, I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the class door. Then out of nowhere I get slammed into the wall by Issac. Out of all of them, I thought at least he'd have the most sense of the pack. But it looks like I was wrong. Feeling his claws coming up to my chest. I dropped my stuff and gave him a hard stare, then suddenly I felt a new unfounded energy began to build inside of me. And then a burst of wind came blowing back the doors filling the hallway. Blowing some of the lockers open. Soon Issac pulling his hand/claws back and clutched his head. Like he was in pain. Knowing that I was the cause of it. I quickly ran to the guidence office. Only to be pulled inside by Ms. Morrell. She then directed me inside her office, and told me to calm down. I did as she said, and calmed down. Then the wind started to whined down. Afterwards, we began talking about how my life has been. Excluding the were-wolf vs. hunter bit. Along with how my friends been treating me over the passed six months. Soon enough she told me to go to my next class. And I did, only to find the were-bitch, Erica giving me a glare. So I see a seat near Scott, thinking that I would sit with him. So I decided to take a seat near Danny. Danny giving me a off look, then saying"Are you and Scott fighting?" Trying to be a least be nice without giving any crucial information. I then replied back saying"To put it simple, I think he is a Jackass that can't think about anything else other than Allison or Issac. Ditching me all time for either one of them." That seems to take another notch, to Danny and he asked"Well, do you want hang out after school?' Smiling I told him yes. Then began working on our class project._

* * *

_Here we are now, at Lacrosse practice and Scott is still trying to talk to me. And Issac is trying to avoid me, and I'm still being hound by Derek Hale, Boyd, and Erica. Something is really is going to give, if things are going to go on like this. All I have to is wait for practice to be over and wait for Peter to pick me up later. That way, I would still have time to go over Danny's. Now I'm doing suicide's, trying to bide my time for later. You soon grin thinking of what Peter might be teaching you later._


	3. Realization

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

_**Stiles Pov...**_

_It was about five til when Peter Hale, had finally got there. And to be frank I was literally going out of my mind. Waiting here for two hours and fourty five minutes. My ADHD was literally going driving me crazy. So I started practicing my lacrosse. For a while, I got bored then began reading the books that Deaton gave me. Soon enough, Peter began training on how to manipulate a werewolf sense of smell, sight, as well as their hearing. Along with trying to use their increased physical strength against them. So we started on working on my stamina. So he had run more suicides, for about an hour then. He began working with me on my combative skills. So when I was done with the suicides he began slashing away at me. So I dodge every time I was one of his claws came my way. But one of them managed to cut me up along the side, feeling a searing burn along my side. My anger quickly rose and as I looked at Peter hard. For some reason that same rush of wind came and suddenly I hear Peter screaming in pain as he was holding his claw-like hand. Knowing that what happened to Issac where now happening to Peter, I felt scared. Then as I raised my hand in attempts to stop the pain that Peter was receiving a bolt of hard light shot out of my hand. Hitting Peter square in the chest, sending him back a couple feet. Freaking out that nothing was going my way, I quickly remembered what Ms. Morrell had told me. To just calm down and just let go. I quickly calmed down. And I hear Peter panting for breath. Saying" How did you do that?" You then replied back saying" What, causing you pain by just looking at you. Or the shooting you with bolts of light. I don't know, but it happened earlier today. With Issac, whom thought it was nice to shove me into a locker with one of his claw elogated at my chest. Preparing to rip me to shreds. And the bolts of light is new to me." "So you don't know what you are?" Peter Hale said back with such a force that it was just amusing. "So what am I? I cause you pain, see the dead, and shoot bolts of light from my hands when I get emotional.?"_

* * *

_"Stiles I think that you are a medium as well as I fairy and a witch." Peter said in a sense of pride. Seeing that he finally found a person worth his time. "So your saying that I'm a fucking fairy, how freaking lame is that. I get the witch and medium is pretty cool. But a fairy, really, I mean come on? How can I be a freaking fairy!" Smiling at the accusation that I could be some weak little wooden creature that runs in the woods."Well I know for a fact, that your not a full one so you can calm down." Peter then replied back. Then you calmed down and then gave a swift kick to Peter's side which he caught and spun you around til you landed on the ground saying that was a good strategy. To distract me and drop my guard. But not good enough, Peter kept slash away at me. But I dodged almost everytime. And gave him a swift punch to the gut and kicked his left leg to leave him unbalance. Seeing that I was actually keeping up with him was surprising. But seeing that he recently just came back from the dead and that he hasn't even recover enough to get his full strength back. But it still impressive none the less. And after two hours had passed, he told us that we will practice tomorrow at the same time, that he was calling it quits early. When I thought I was about to be finish, he told me to run about at least 20 more suicides and that would be all for today. Feeling the burn, or what most would say was nothing to what I felt now. I ran for seem like hours and it still hurts. So after the twenty suicide runs, I was all sweaty and stinky. So I hurried up and left in my jeep. Then went back home to take a shower and get in a fresh pair of clothes. Once I placed them on I rushed out the door leaving a note to my dad who was coming home late, that I was going over to Danny's for just a bit so he wouldn't have to worry where I was. As soon as I was out the door, I saw none other than Scott and Derek, with the rest of the mutt pack. "Why, is it always me that have to deal with this." You think to yourself. Seeing this was going nowhere, you tried to walk passed them but they block you off. Asking me what and how did I do to Issac earlier? My anger soon quickly spiked through the multitude of questions being asked. That was until it reached it's breaking point once Scott and Derek, decided it was time to lay a hand on me. My anger was soon released, and the wind began to howl loudly, I raised my hands and a burst of multi-colored hard light hit both Scott and Derek sending them both flying to the neighbor's from across the street yard. The rest of the mutt pack began to charge at me. The more anger that I had noticed that once I whipped my hand back, I saw them all flew back through the air landing on Scott and Derek in a big pile. Groaning in pain, from the impact. I quickly moved from my spot that I was standing and quickly got in my jeep and drove off to Danny's house._


End file.
